Together: But Not Together-Together
by phantomprincess14
Summary: Hearing about Weiss' arranged marriage, Ruby rushed over to "do something about it". Her actions caused a huge misunderstanding that made her marry Weiss instead.
1. Letters to my friend

**_Note: Set after Volume 3. Will turn to AU when Volume 4 comes out._**

* * *

At nights Ruby spends a few minutes writing to her former teammates in hopes of reaching out to them. She never fails to visit the post office everyday in hopes of receiving a reply.

Her team's separation has been hard on her but she's hopeful and very eager to talk and make up with all of them. They are her precious friends and teammates after all. The destruction of the school won't change that.

She heard that Blake was last spotted by someone in Beacon, but that was months ago. She's been wanting to see her personally and talk to her, but there's something more important in front of her that needs to be tackled first. Ruby knows deep in her heart that there's a reason that she ran and they'll see each other again.

Ruby hasn't talked to her big sister since she left home. "I hope she's okay." She's too strong to let anything stop her.

Yang has always been there to keep her in line and look out for her. And she's positive that will continue in the future.

Last but not the least is her best friend Weiss. She heard that her father came and took her home back to Atlas.

It wasn't easy when they first met and even after their team was formed. But she can always count on Weiss to cover her back in battles.

Ruby almost shrieked when she received a letter that she's been waiting for all those weeks. With the tower currently down, the communication among four kingdoms has been restricted to the traditional couriers.

The seal and the stamps already gave away where the letter came from. She couldn't contain the excitement any longer and opened the letter as soon as she left the office.

The first thing that she noticed was how beautiful the penmanship was. Words are perfectly written in a white sheet of paper, reminds her so much of the sender. The contents of the letter however disturbed her horribly.

The lack of pleasantries was replaced with a single sentence that shook Ruby: ' _Stop sending me letters.'_

The rest of the message wrote:

 _'A huge decision were to be implemented in a few months._

 _I would be occupied in my studies learning various knowledge that I require for my future. Therefore I would not need the distractions the outside world offers such as your badgering. Goodbye.'_

* * *

Feeling weak, Ruby slumped on a nearby tree. "Was my dream of reuniting my team too naive?" As she sat there contemplating she overheard a conversation from the delivery guys from the Kingdom of Mantle. The two took turns talking while loading packages on a vehicle.

"Did you hear about the future engagement of the SDC?"

"Who doesn't? Even if the date of the official announcement were to be revealed months from now, no one can keep a secret that big."

"This action will no doubt further strengthen their company. It's a very smart move in my opinion."

"Don't you feel bad for the daughter though? Being forced into something like this."

"That's what happens when your family owns a large company. She already knows about responsibility since she's a soldier right?"

"No, that's the other daughter. What I heard is that the teenager is the one getting married."

* * *

Ruby heard enough. She rummaged her bag for a piece of paper and wrote a few words. Sealing the letter in an envelope, she returned in the post office to have it mailed. As she exits the office, the two men who were standing just outside was nowhere to be seen. Missing the chance to ask them about their earlier conversation, Ruby returned to her friends to write another letter.


	2. Ruby Rose

It was selfish, leaving once again to pursue something. I already did this to Dad months ago and it's still eating me up. The only thing that I left back then was a lone letter to explain my actions in hopes for him to understand that I this is what I want to do.

I was sad, worried and curious but hesitated greatly when it came to contacting my previous team. I don't want to get friends involved if I don't have to. When Jaune heard this he told me to cherish those people by my side, and to hold on and never let go since I can lose them anytime.

After numerous attempts someone finally gave a replied to my letters. I'm sure Jaune will forgive the fact that I left, he suggested this after all. Not to mention he did had the hots for Weiss since the first day of school.

Speaking of Weiss and Jaune, I vaguely remember this one time...

* * *

*Flashback from first semester at Beacon*

After one of the many pathetic attempts of Jaune Arc's wooing to get the Ice Queen, Ruby was left starring at her mentally exhausted teammate a little too long.

"What?!" The Ice princess questioned. "Staring is rude, do you have something to ask me?"

"Oh, uhh... Why don't you just go out with him?" Little Red innocently suggested. "He's a... nice. Plus he really likes you." They're both her friends so she wants to help.

Weiss walked away elegantly towards her desk with a "hmmph" and then sat at her desk and opened a book to read.

Ruby waited for an answer but when none came after a minute, she simply gave up and climbed up her bed.

"Why don't you go out with him?" Weiss asked without looking away from her book.

Ruby peeked from the bed's covers when she heard her teammate speak, wondering what it meant and if the question was even meant for her. She was alarmed when White's bored expression turned into a frown. It's like she can read her mind: 'I told you to stop staring.'

"He doesn't even like me that way." Red was still confused but she knew she needed to answer.

"Exactly" was said the same time the page was turned.

Everything was silent for another minute until Yang's hearty chuckle filled the room. "There's no way Ruby is interested to be in a relationship, she's already dating her scythe."

"What?! No I'm not!" The youngest person in the room shrieked. "If anything, you're the one dating your motorcycle."

Yang raises his hands in the air defensively. "Whoah woah little sis. Don't make things up."

"You're the one making things up. In fact I saw you last week hugging your bike while calling it your 'baby'"

"Just that? You call your scythe the same thing!"

As the bickering of the sisters worsen, Blake approached Weiss muttering the word "library" which was answered with a "yes".

* * *

I wonder if those peaceful days will return?

It wasn't easy getting to Mistral with only the four of us. Thanks to everyone being there with me, especially Nora and her amazing persuasion skills that we managed to survive and arrive safely at our destination. As for the legal repercussions... It's great that we're still minors and fast runners. Emphasis on that last part.

Unfortunately for us the enemies we are seeking aren't exactly brandishing their badge of crimes. It's been days after we arrived that we've been limited to nothing but reconnaissance.

The word recon was only used to make it cool, in reality it was only Ren walking around asking for information while we keep Nora from getting impatient and randomly yelling in hopes to draw out the enemy and bash them, or worse us with her hammer.

I was unsure whether the three of them altogether would permit me to go. There's still Nora and Ren to convince and I'm already pooped from coming up with all these excuses for Jaune in a form of a letter for him to read when he wakes up.

"I'm sure it will be fine" I convinced myself. It's not like we've been having progress in Haven anyways. Maybe a change of perspective would help, even if it will take an arduous effort to reach Atlas, I know it will be worth it. "Ugh, I'm not even there and I'm already using these kind of words."

Breathing in and out numerous times until I calmed down, I kept repeating the words "be cool" in my mind.

As I mentioned earlier, this will be a long journey. I'll let you know when I get there. Then I'll let Weiss know.


	3. Hello Atlas

**_Note: First person view will be used when Ruby is alone for a long duration. Three # signify the start of the third person view._**

* * *

I finally made it to Atlas. How you ask? I'm not telling. Just like Nora advised, say nothing to anyone. If cornered, use the magic words: "You can't prove anything" and dash off. I gotta say, I've never loved my semblance this much before.

Almost everything in view is white. Are these people obsessed with the color? The

One problem though, actually I currently have a lot of problems such as; hunger, fatigue, low temperature, dizziness, lack of sleep. But I'll ignore that for now and focus on the bigger problem: finding Weiss. I know she's an heiress of the "Schnee Dust Company" so it's gotta be an easy landmark.

Now that I think about it, does she live in the company, or on another mansion? Is it even a mansion? How about an igloo?

"Aaaaah" I yelled to the sky as I scratch my head in frustration. Quickly regretting my action since it brought unwanted attention, I pull up my hood and dashed off into the streets in embarrassment.

It turns out to be a lucky break since I saw a monitor displayed on one of the bulletins and it showed me just what I needed.

It was too early to call that lucky since the news basically told me to hurry up. The engagement was tonight to be aired live in a few hours.

Really? For everyone to see? Why does rich people want to do things unnecessarily huge?! Ugh.

Returning my attention to the announcement, they displayed a picture of the guy. It says that he's the son of the head of another huge corporation. This is turning out to be one of those crazy dramas Yang loves to read and hides from me, says I'm too young. I shrug.

Next they show a picture of Weiss in a white dress. Don't get me wrong, it looks good, but red is better for her in my opinion. In fact I think red is better for everything. This time I smirk.

'To be aired live in the Schnee Dust Company main office. Everyone is invited to show up and witness a history in the making.' The screen showed a white castle-like building which looks identical to the one in view when I look to my left. Upon getting a closer look I realized that it's the same building and muttered a weak "oh". It looks like I can reach that place in a couple of hours on foot.

"Great, more walking." I complained. When I see you..." Continues my grumble as I start heading north. Again.

I wonder though, what about her big sister? I took a peek in those books when I became too curious and to make a long story short, shouldn't the oldest get married first?

* * *

There's a lot of people and I instantly felt insecure. Everyone here is dressed fancy, even those that are probably just commoners. I should be careful not to draw attention to myself, yet again.

I arrived earlier than I estimated since I... had a few tricks up my sleeves. Is that how the saying is used? No? Well you can't prove anything!

Climbing up a faraway tree, at first It seemed pointless but I remembered that I can use my weapon to see closer. The safety is on so It's... safe to point around.

I fell asleep as I waited for the event to start, which is nice since I've been sleep deprived for days. Oh the things I do for my friends.

I was rudely woken up when brats threw stones at me. Even after I told them to stop and get lost they gathered more brats and called me a monkey so I did what any reasonable adult would do to shut them up; I introduced them to Crescent Rose. Great timing though since the event has begun several minutes ago.

Boring. Every word that they are saying is boring. I think I'll just go back to sleep. But as I closed my eyes I heard the speaker mention the engagement of the two companies, followed suit by thunderous claps and murmurs.

Raising my weapon I eyed the platform where more rich people in white shake hands. Everything and everyone is so white I can barely tell if what I'm looking at is a person, a sculpture or a wall. Just let it go Ruby, the cold never bothers me anyway.

I want to beat myself up for making that terrible joke. When the negativity in head started to pile up, I saw Weiss. Hmmm, coincidence? I honestly don't want to know.

The large man sitting beside her has an uncanny resemblance to Colonel Sanders. I remember Yang is a huge fan of their cheesy chicken special.

More boring talk was presented until Weiss and another man stood up and walked in front of the stage. I zoomed my scope to take a closer look. The man beside her looks very old. Anger boiled up as I felt nothing but disgust. What kind of father forces his daughter to marry someone?! I don't care even if you're the founder of the best fast food chicken around Remnant, I'll make sure that you'll pay for this.

* * *

###

As soon as the name of the man was announced, Ruby let out an ear deafening "objection". She wobbled above the tree branch and used her semblance to immediately get in the stage. "I object to this" She repeats.

"Ruby?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Heya Weiss! Missed me?" Ruby joked as she turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you in my letter that I was coming, from Mistral." She made sure to put an emphasis on the last word.

"What?! Why?"

"I'm not letting you get married to" she rudely points to the man behind her. "Him. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Why?"

"Because you're my partner." Ruby pulled out a mini flag from her girl pocket and handed it over to Weiss. Written on the red flag are the four letters: RWBY.

"But-" Weiss tried to say something but was cut off by her father.

"You'll pay for interrupting the engagement party." His voice boomed. As he raised his right hand, dozens of Atlas robots surrounded Ruby.

As combat became unavoidable, Ruby reached out for her weapon but someone grabbed her left arm preventing her draw.

"We have to go!" Before she got to protest the arm yanked Ruby short into the air and they come to a halt. The sensation felt nostalgic.

"How could my own blood betray me?!" The anger was evident in his voice. Even Ruby felt a little fear.

"No, father. You're the one who betrayed me." Weiss didn't even looked back as she cooly answered her parent.

Ruby was so proud seeing her finally stood up against her own father that she stuck her tongue out to spite him further. Using her free hand it was her turn to grab her friend and dash into the distance.

* * *

 _ **Note: Chapter was rushed and uploaded ahead of schedule since the Love Live events will start soon. The next chapter might be delayed because of the events. Idol hell has completely consumed my soul.**_


	4. You always do

"This should be far enough." Weiss huffed and puffed in exhaustion.

"Careful, you might blow a house down." Ruby jokes.

The joke was returned with a leer.

"It's super effective."

"Stop it."

"Sorry Weiss, I just missed you a lot."

Weiss took a couple of steps backwards. "How unpleasant."

"Didn't you missed me too?" She practically plead.

"No." As she saw Ruby's dejected face, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty." Well, maybe a little."

Luckily it was enough to satisfy little Red. "It's really weiss of you to come with me."

The Ice queen glared at her again. No doubt there would be more to come as it seems to be part of a package called Ruby Rose.

"I just thought you missed Yang too." Ruby reasoned.

The coldness in the air did not disappeared in the passing minute as they continued to walk in silence. It was lucky that the street was empty due to the engagement party announcement. Everyone was probably forced to watch it.

Weiss is well aware that they can never let their guard down. "How will we proceed?" She ran away from her responsibilities as an heiress and she's very uncertain if this was the proper action to be taken.

"I'm taking you back home. It's not safe for you to be here in this kingdom."

Weiss stopped walking and looked at Ruby prompting her to continue talking. After ten seconds of waiting she finally asked. "That's it? That's your plan?"

Ruby also stopped walking and faced her.

"That's useless. You know that my father is a very powerful man. He can easily find and drag me back home." Weiss paced around in a circle and faced the direction of the faraway company. "I can't believe I let you doomed me."

"You don't know that for sure."

"What was I thinking listening to you?! If I beg and grovel..."

"What the hell was that?!"

"Ruby! Language!"

"Who cares about that now?" Ruby approached her and held her shoulders to pull her closer. "You shouldn't overthink things-"

"I'm not overthinking! It's you whose not thinking at all."

" Look, If-"

"Shut up." Weiss cut her off. "I don't want to hear any more of your worthless and baseless plans. You used to do better at combat school. Or are your effective plans restricted only to combats?"

"Okay, let's say that running away might not work. But what if you don't take action? You're going to live your life under your father's reign? To be his puppet forever, is that what you really want?"

"You speak as if there is an alternative."

"There might be. But we'll only get it if you come with me now." Ruby extends her arm beckoning.

"Why does it have to be you?"

"Because I'm your partner."

She shook her head. "Was. The school is gone."

Ruby just smiled at her without saying a word.

The sound of multiple loud engine of trucks halted their conversation. Fear immediately struck Weiss as the logo of the dreaded SDC are plastered on all sides of the vehicles.

"They catch up fast." Ruby turned on her tail. "Let's go. The port's that way." She asked as she ran away. "Hey, do you know any short cuts or a faster route?" But stopped when she looked back and saw that her friend wasn't following her lead.

"Hey, are you frozen or something? I know you're called the Ice queen but-" Even with her regular teasing Weiss didn't budge.

Ruby ran back to her and yanked her arm just like what happened earlier. "Life is too short and precious to waste. That amount perfectly describes the time I spent with you and I can say that the Weiss I knew was willful and hate to lose." White finally looked back at her but was still hesitant.

"You can accomplish so much more than you can imagine. It won't be easy, but I can assure you that it will be worth it."

The trucks came from different directions and surrounded them to cut off all possible escape.

"One foot after the other, we will find our way through _."_ Ruby continues.

In mere seconds robots came out pointing guns.

"Make sure you capture them. Beat them within an inch of their lives." Colonel Sanders look-a-like commanded.

The last bit of hesitation left her heart when she heard those words. Nothing has changed in the past years and there doesn't seem to be a sign of that changing. All her life Weiss thought she lived a good life being born in a rich family. Being granted her short freedom outside the kingdom, she learned that life is more than materialistic joy and gaining fake respect from her surroundings. She wanted so much more. "Ruby, I choose you."

She can do so much more.

"Did you just made a-"

"No."

Pulling her closer, she spoke in a low voice. "I have a plan."

"You always do."


	5. Thank You

Chapter 5: Thank you

It's been days since the engagement party. Thanks to Ruby's plan, their escape was safely executed. Since then the two girls worked together to flee the kingdom. Unfortunately for them robots, police officers and even normal citizens are out looking for them. Knowing that one mistake can cost them greatly, they meticulously move which took them longer than normal for travel.

The experience was not full of fear and dread. Ruby kept making jokes to lighten the mood, like "This place is so white, one time I woke up I thought I was in heaven!". Sometimes Weiss was not entirely sure if the other girl was indeed joking with her comments such as: "Are the people here obsessed with the color white?" And the most recent: "So do some people in this kingdom live in igloos?"

Weiss lost count on how many times she did a face palm and sighed in exasperation. Whenever she's close to blowing off with anger, she chants a phrase repeatedly until she calms down.

The craziest thing Ruby had said so far is her suggestion to cross the ocean using a combination of their semblance working in turns.

"Do you have any idea how wide the ocean is?"

"Oh right." Ruby apologized. "I forgot that you're easily exhausted.

Quickly Weiss stretched her cheeks while yelling the words "You insufferable little Red!"

One of the other notable experience they had was when they had a 'chat' with reporters.

It started off with a simple question when Snow white can no longer tolerate the nature's cold whip. Trying to come up with a solution, she looked around and her eyes landed on something red. "Hey Ruby?"

The girl turned her head to the side to answer. "Uh huh?"

"Lend me your hood."

Ruby looked at Weiss like something out of this world just happened. She took a good long ten seconds before answering firmly. "Nope."

A bewildered Weiss blinked twice before her second question. "Why not? Don't be stingy."

"Get your own." Little red crossed her arms.

"And how do you propose I do that?" She said as she gestured to their surroundings.

Ruby ignored her and pulled the hood above her head. "No means no princess!"

"Don't call me that!" She marched to get closer just like what she's doing to get her point across.

"I just rescued you so at least show some gratitude. You haven't even thanked me yet."

"You didn't rescued me. If anything you kidnapped me!"

Ruby gasps "How dare you!" She approached her "Do you have any idea how hard it was to even get you? It was like running around towards countless castles to fight turtles and save the princess."

Weiss slapped her face. It stings, but the pain helped relieve some stress. They could argue right here, right now out on the open but might not get any proper results.

"Just take it off." She forcefully tugged the cape off but Ruby put up a fight.

"At least buy me dinner first."

"You know very well that I can't do that now." Weiss made a mental note to berate Yang someday about keeping her trashy books away from her cute little sister. 'Wait, did I just called Ruby... cute? I obviously meant acute. Yes, that's exactly what I meant. "Someday I will, promise."

"Oooh!" An unfamiliar voice startled the two kids playing in the snow. "The heiress and her girl friend being too frisky out in the open. This is scoop!"

"Pipe it down! I don't want second-rate shutterbugs to steal my scoop!"

"You mean 'our' scoop, right mentor?"

"..." The older reporter took her time before answering. "Focus! Don't let the prey get away!"

"Not fair..." As the mentor focused on taking pictures, the student switched the tape recorder on and moved towards their closest subject.

The so called interview starts off. "So, what can you tell us about the elopement?"

"E-elopement?!" She almost jumped in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"No use hiding stuff from me! I can smell a scoop from miles away!"

"Tell us what we want!" The younger one barked on her microphone. After which she started narrating the interaction with her recorder.

"Ugh, one annoyance is more than enough..." 'Do I set them straight? What will I say anyway?' Weiss deliberates.

"Umm, we're just friends." Ruby chimed in while still weirded out with the question.

"You can't fool me! That heartwarming entrance and speech you did at that party is proof enough. Heck it was so sweet I think it gave me diabetes."

The so-called sweet intruder leaned closer to whisper her question. "Did I said anything like that to you back there?"

Before Weiss can answer, multiple flashes of a camera distracted and angered her. "Could you please refrain from taking our pictures?"

"Whaddya talking bout?"

The tabloid journalist asked smugly. "Times like this are perfect for snapping up shots!"

The other reporter was uncomfortably closer to her face now. "Don't keep us in suspense! So are you two love birds planning on getting married soon?"

"How did it get to that?!" Ruby retorts.

"Those duo seems to have an 'active' imagination to say the least. Let's just go." Weiss struts away.

"As the heiress walks away, she proves the old saying 'silence means yes'" Was recorded in a dramatic voice in the old cassette recorder.

Weiss wanted to turn back and protest by Ruby tugged her away.

"Don't bother, more reporters are coming."

Weiss groaned but knew that they had to leave now or risk getting caught. As Ruby started her stance to dash something didn't sit right and her inner whining mechanisms wouldn't let up. "Hey wait."

Without bothering to face her companion Ruby said. "Look, we both need to disappear right this minute or that patrol car that's coming for us will be the one to make us disappear... forever."

"We'll use my semblance this time." She pulls out Myrtenaster.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that we won't be plopping on the ground like last time." Weiss said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Ruby didn't liked her tone. "That wasn't my fault."

Round two of this hour coming up. "Then you saying it's my fault?!"

"I only lost grip because I was carrying someone."

"Oh please, I'm not that heavy."

"Wha-? I didn't said that!" Right that moment was when the feeling of Crescent Rose slicing something was greatly needed.

There was more to be said by both of them but the sirens and the soldiers second away from surrounding them immediately stopped their bickering. Instead of cooperative escape, they each did their own way of running.

* * *

The good news is that not everyone is out to turn them over. There were old couples that took them in and helped them while wishing them luck. Hearing their stories, they all had at least one thing in common: their parents arranged their marriages.

The recent house they stayed in belonged to an old woman, she looked like about sixty to sixty five years old. Weiss has met her a couple of times in parties thrown all over the kingdom. She's a world renowned figurehead.

Mixture of anxiety and nervousness filled Weiss, contrary to her Ruby is being her usual clueless self. She almost strangled Ruby for acting disrespectful (and stupid) at one (or two) occasions.

As they sat down and promised not to kill each other, they listened to the story of her childhood, how she fell love with the son of the family butler. According to the older woman, their love lasted for eleven years. But she was to be wed to the son of her father's close business partner. Knowing that running was futile, they quietly resigned their fate but has not stopped regretting it since.

Ruby was reduced to tears. She kept hugging their host in a poor attempt to console her. Meanwhile Weiss simply stood on the side thinking. It's not like she didn't had prior knowledge of the engagement beforehand. In fact her father had already introduced the both of them years ago on one of his parties. So what changed? Looking at Ruby, she knows that little Red is the reason. But why? How can someone she met in less than a year have such a huge impact in her life?

She sat down on the nearest sofa to her side and closed her eyes. Trying to concentrate and find the answer to solve the mystery.

But was abruptly interrupted with the sudden weight being added on her leg.

"It's sad isn't it?" It's Ruby. Of course it's her.

She looked down to return her gaze while asking herself the same question: 'Is it really that sad?'.

Arranged marriages are common practices in business partnerships, however Weiss is not stupid. Deep down she knows that it wasn't right and wanted out. But just like the story they just listened to, she never had the courage to run away... until now.

"Hey, It's sad isn't it?" Ruby asked once more.

Weiss should answer soon. Currently she had two sets of response ready: 'Yes, it's unfortunate' and 'No, it's nothing extraordinary.'. The first line is the safest response to go with since not only it's polite, but it's also agreeing to the crying girl which might stop the waterworks. On the other hand the latter choice feels the most realistic. It might be a little blunt, but she's sure that the older woman is also aware of this fact.

A worried Ruby stood up and invaded Weiss's personal space in her innocent attempt at figuring out what was keeping her from answering a simple question. Instead of the predetermined replies that she carefully thought of, she decided to give a different reply: "Thank you."

Note: The two journalists were very very loosely based off two characters from a different franchise.


End file.
